Which One is the Real World?
by Hinoshi
Summary: A serious Harry Potter fan discovers the true magic of Mrs. Rowling's books and drags her best friend along with her!How did they end up in this world, and if they can go back home will they want to?:'M'for light sexual content:Lang::10OW
1. Chapter 1: Magical Books?

**AN: You know the drill; I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I just claim the Ocs and the Plot! The Fushigi Yugi references are also not mine, I just used them so people get the idea of what I mean: Be gentle this is my first really half way good Harry Potter Fic!**

**The Magic of A Book**

A loud crack was heard throughout the surrounding area, a sickening sound, the kind that made you kind of sick to your stomach. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, or who the hell this guy was that grabbed at her.

"Who are you? What the hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled backing up and readying to hit the man again.

The man had stumbled back and was pinching his streaming nose, trying to stop the blood. "I could ask you the same question." He said, or at least he tried to say. He sounded very funny thru a pinched nose.

"I asked you first." The girl persisted, still standing ready to fight.

"That she did." Came a cool and collected voice from a dark corner. There was something eerie about this voice, very unsettling.

"My Lord?" The man with the injured nose gasped as the man in the corner stepped up, revealing something that didn't really look like a man at all.

"Oh my God!" The woman moaned in shock. "What the hell are you?" She backed up even further, backing into a wall.

The man-creature just smirked, if you would call the look it gave a smirk, at her with his arms gently crossed over one another. "So many questions. I fear you will have to wait for the answers until, of course, your others are answered." He looked to the man with the bleeding nose.

The woman stood there, half in shadow staring from one man to the other, still in shock. _"This can not be happening, where the hell am I? Why does all of this seem so familiar to me?" _She began to think to herself, trying to take in all of her surroundings.

The creature nodded at the man who released his nose and stepped forward. His greasy black hair hung limply in his face; his black robes billowed out behind him as he nodded his head curtly as he said. "I am Serverus Snape."

The woman stood there for a long moment taking it in, she gasped and fell over on her backside her legs kicked out like a wounded spider. "Who, Snape h-h-he." She stammered. _"Then, I must be in. No not possible, but that is Snape and that must be Voldemort." _She looked up at the men with her mouth hanging open.

"Now you must answer Serverus' question." Voldemort ordered with a sneer.

"My name is Nicole Murchison." She breathed as she scrambled to her feet; she wasn't about to let them see her like this. This was a dream, it had to be, and she couldn't be where she thought she was. Right?

"Ah, well I am the Dark Lord-" He was cut off by Nicole's raspy whisper.

"Voldemort." Her eyes were wide as she stared into the all so familiar red-slits she had imagined him having.

"You do not deserve to speak the Dark Lord's name!" Hissed Snape as he swiped at his nose with his wand to stop the bleeding.

"_This is a dream, and in my dreams I say what happens!"_ She thought bravely to herself and she squared her shoulders and walked over to Snape her head held high. "I can do what I want. You use that tone on me again and I'll break your face to the point your wand will never make it right." She growled baring her teeth.

"How dare you!" Snape hissed pointing his wand at her chest.

She grabbed his wrist pushing her nail into the tendon at the base of his hand causing him to drop his wand. "I dare to do a lot, you greasy little bastard." She let go of his wrist and turned to look at Voldemort. He was smiling evilly at her his slit nostrils flared with excitement. "I don't know how I got here, but I want to go home!" She yelled in an almost calm tone.

"Well we don't know how you got here, so we can't send you home." Snape barked as he picked up his wand and rubbed the nail mark in his wrist.

Nicole clenched her fists and rounded on Snape. "I was NOT talking to you!" She yelled, she was scared now, she loved the Harry Potter stories but she never dreamed she would some how end up in one.

Snape raised his wand and bared his teeth in a look of pure loathing. "Cruic-" Just then a bright purple light surrounded Nicole and she was gone. "Where did she go?" Snape raged looking around everywhere.

Voldemort simply stood there smirking.

**AN: What do you think? Good right? Short though, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2:HARRY POTTER?

**AN: You know how it goes; don't own it, just a few things. THANKS!**

**Just a Dream?**

****

**!Real World!**

Nicole set up right; she was laying on her back in her best friend's bedroom with the 6th Harry Potter book lying beside her. "What the hell happened?" She looked around, seeing if she could see Snape and Voldemort. They were gone; she was safe in a room she knew.

"Hey Nyk-Nyk I'm home!" Her best friend called from the kitchen.

Nicole quickly closed the book and ran to her friend, she had to tell her what happened. "Shona, oh my God, you will not believe what just happened!" She stuttered as Shona entered the hallway leading to her room.

"Yeah, try me?" She smirked as she tossed her long brown hair out of her face, her hazel eyes shined. She just knew Niki was going to say something off the wall.

Niki sighed and drug Shona into her room and sat her on the bed. "Okay, I was reading my book, ya' know 'The Half Blood Prince'."

"Yeah, that Harry Potter book of yours." Shona sighed, she liked the movies okay but she would never read the books.

"Yeah that one, well I was reading it and all of the sudden this bright light flashed past the window, well I think it passed the window. Anyway one minute I'm reading it the next thing I know I'm laying in a dark room with this weirdo standing over me! I mean I was freaked out, so I punched him. It was Professor Snape!" Niki was breathing heavily, but she could tell Shona wasn't buying the story.

"Did you fall asleep or something? Did this dream come with theme music?" She laughed. She then saw the look in Niki's eyes.

Niki sighed dejectedly; her dark brown eyes flashing and her black hair getting in her face making her look a little crazy. "No! Look!" She said as she showed her knuckles on her right hand, they were red and there was blood on them.

"Nik, what did you do to yourself?" Shona gasped as she looked at her friend's knuckles.

"Tashona, look at my face, there is nothing wrong with me. I hit Snape, I broke his nose. I felt the damn bones crack for God's sake!" She then grabbed a nearby tissue from the box Tashona kept by the bed and cleaned the blood from her hand.

Tashona looked her friend over, checked her face and her jaw, she was right she hadn't hit herself. Where did the blood come from then? "No way man, it isn't possible."

Niki grabbed for her book and went to open it but first she looked at Shony. "Shona this is like the Universe of the Four Gods you know. I swear, there is something up with this book, I'll show you." She opened the book and sat it between herself and Shona and had Shona read out loud with her. There was another bright flash of light and she was back in the dark room, Snape was no longer there but Voldemort still stood in his corner.

**!Harry Potter World!**

"I knew you would come back, and look, you brought a friend." He laughed his evil laugh.

"No, fucking way!" Tashona cursed looking at the man and looking for something to pick up to defend herself with.

"Way Shona, definitely way." Niki said as she looked at Voldemort. "You know what is going on don't you? You have to, or you wouldn't have stayed around to see me come back thru. You are the Dark Lord, the one that people are not supposed to speak the name of, tell me what is going on here?" She stood face-to-face to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or at least tried, he was a good four inches taller then her.

"Magic of course, I'd say coming from your end. You come from a world where all this is just a child's story. I tell you it isn't, you must have some power in you to be able to bridge the gap, so must your brave little friend." He cocked his head to one side staring, un-blinking, at Tashona.

"Don't you look at her! Look at me!" Nicole yelled calling his attention back to her.

"Ah, protective. Don't worry I wont harm your little friend, or you, I want to see what you do with this new gift of yours." He laughed and walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

"So, um, Nik if this is like Fushigi Yugi then is time different here?" Tashona asked nervously as she held tight to an iron bar as if it were a club.

Nicole shrugged. "I'm not sure, but if he is right about our magic then maybe we can get out of here. You remember in the HP movies, the Burrow? Can you picture that place in your mind?" Nicole was pacing now, thinking hard.

"Yeah, we just watched those movies yesterday." Shona said looking confused.

"Yeah, well while we are here pretend that we belong okay. But first I want you to think of that place okay, come here hold my hand I don't know how this is gonna work. Think the _Burrow_ over and over again in your mind, maybe we can appear there." Nicole sighed as Tashona nodded weakly and took her hand.

"I hope you are right Nik." Shona whispered still holding her bar in one hand.

"Me to, but hey, you always said you wanted your life to be more adventurous." Nicole grinned as she felt a bizarre tingle run thru her fingers into her feet and head.


	3. Chapter 3: Is it Real?

**AN: you know, blah blah blah!**

**Is it Real?**

**!The Burrow!**

Nicole and Shony both fell flat on their butts in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen, the Weasley's full of people kitchen. "Um, hello." Nicole said weakly as she got to her feet and helped Shona up.

"Um, hello." Molly Weasley said with an awkward smile. "Can I help you?"

Shony looked around still holding her bar. Niki placed her hand on Shony's shoulder. "You can lower that, these are the good guys." Niki said before she addressed Molly. "Madam my name is Nicole Murchison and this is my friend Tashona Jones, we are very sorry for-um-falling into your kitchen like this. We were trying to run from some Death Eaters." All in the room gasped, Nicole saw Harry Potter sitting in the corner with Ron and Hermione. _"It's them, it is actually them!"_ She thought excitedly to herself.

"What's a Dea-" Shony began before Niki quickly stood on her foot to shut her up. "Ow." She whispered.

"You poor things! Why were they after you?" Molly said summoning up chairs for them to sit on.

"We don't know, they think we have some all amazing power." Shony said in a rush as she sat down and dropped her bar on the table, a bit harder then she meant to, causing a loud _CLANG_ sound. "Sorry." She winced as she stopped the bar from rolling around. She almost caught Ron snickering but he hid it quickly.

"Yeah, and we just barely got away from them. Would it be okay if we hid here for an hour or two?" Nicole asked looking around at them all.

This time it wasn't Molly who spoke up but Arthur. "Of course you can, it wont be any trouble at all." He had spotted Shona's Palm Pilot hanging out of her pocket.

"_Oh, shit, I forgot to tell Shona to hide that or something."_ Niki moaned to herself as Mr. Weasley began to hound Shona about the many uses of the amazing muggle device. Thankfully Hermione came in to save Shona from embarrassing herself. "Thank you, we wont trouble you long." Nicole said as she took a seat that was between Harry and Fred. "Hello, I forgot to ask your names." Niki said not really looking at anyone, just staring down at the table.

"Well I'm Fred Weasley, this is Harry Potter, that there is Ron my brother, that girl talkin' to your friend is Hermione Granger, and the other people over there is my brother Charlie, George, Bill, and Bill's wife Fleur." Fred said this in almost one breath. "Oh, and that is my mom and dad and my sister Ginny." He grinned pointing them out.

Nicole nodded at them all still feeling a little sick to her stomach due to her little trip. "Nice to meet you." She finally looked up and was looking around the room when she turned her head and was face to face with Harry. "Oh!" She yelped and jumped back a bit, her fist raised automatically. "Sorry." She said quickly lowering her hand. "I'm a bit jumpy." She said sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Harry said as he leaned forward again to his comfortable place, he had jumped back when Nicole had drawn her fist. "Where are you two from, you don't sound like you are from around here."

Niki looked at Shona but she was busy telling Hermione and Mr. Weasley about all kinds of stuff. "We are from the United States." She rubbed her neck nervously.

"What are you doin' here then?" Ron asked so very bluntly, getting a scowl from Ginny.

Nicole smiled despite herself. "Because here is so much better then there, and we really didn't mean to end up here it was kind of a woopsy you know?" She giggled a bit but tried to cover it with a cough.

Fred nodded. "I understand what you mean, I did a woopsy the other day, almost blew up half the shop. That is what my brother George and I do; we run a shop Weasley's-" He started.

"Wizarding Wheezes." Niki finished before she could catch herself. "Um, you guys are becoming popular over there." She covered quickly.

"Wow, you hear that George we are getting popular in the U.S.!" Fred hollered over to his twin who was in a deep conversation with Charlie. He just nodded and waved.

"Wow, astute that one." Nicole muttered. She heard Harry snort. "Do you need a glass of water?" She whispered to him with a grin.

"No, fine thanks." He said rubbing his throat. He looked towards Tashona then back at Niki. "So, what is the deal with your friend over there?"

Niki laughed a bit. "Her? Nothing she is just a talker, always has something to say. She's harmless, well unless you upset her anyway." Niki grinned looking at her best friend's profile.

Shony was animatedly talking to George about something, it seemed he had saved her from hours and hours of his father's incessant questioning. "No, I haven't seen your joke shop, I bet it is awesome." She was saying with a smile and her hands moving around as she talked.

"Well you can always come down and see it, hey, I'll even give you a discount!" George was saying talking just as fast and animatedly. Then he began to regale her with all the new jokes he and Fred were coming up with.

"Well, did you ever think of making stuff for the normals? You know like harmless stuff, well sort of harmless." Shony grinned brightly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You know, like a book that every time you opened it, it said something different and sort of insulting." Shony smiled.

"_Sounds familiar, sounds like something Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail would do." _Niki smiled to herself when she over heard Ron and Harry saying the same thing. She looked at them with a smile and they silenced. "So, are you lot still in school?" She asked innocently, of course she knew the answer.

Ron nodded, Harry didn't. "Yeah, Ginny, Hermione, and me are." Ron said as Harry looked away staring off into nothing. "Harry isn't though." Ron said before Harry had a chance to shut him up.

Nicole nodded. "Ah, well don't worry Harry I wont ask why. That is your business not mine." She then again turned her gaze to the room at large.

A few hours later- The Burrow 

Molly had insisted on feeding both the girls, Shony was still talking to George-just outside instead of in the kitchen-; Niki was wandering around outside as well taking in everything and trying to figure out how to get back home and most important how they got here in the first place. The others were in their on places; Bill and Fleur had gone home, Arthur was at work, Charlie was still there talking to Fred, Harry, and Ron about Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room with Molly talking about girl stuff.

"Okay, the book brought us in here and can take us out. I just need to figure out how to jump from one place to the other, and is it really like Fushigi Yugi where if the book is closed we can't get out." Nicole mumbled to herself as she walked around, staring at her feet. Not seeing in front of her she bumped into someone's rather sturdy form. "Ow, sorry." She said as she looked up into Charlie's face, looking to his left she saw Fred. "Oh, hello." She said smiling.

"Hi, so how are your feet?" Fred teased. He had his hands folded behind his head as he walked, his playful grin in place.

"They're boats like they have always been." Niki replied looking from one redhead to the other. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" She noticed the two were still looking at her.

"We were wondering something." Charlie began as Fred dropped his hands and took on a mock serious look. "What is that thing in your mouth?" He finished with Fred nodding behind him.

"Oh, this?" She asked sticking out her tongue showing off her barbell tongue ring. "Just a tongue ring, it's a muggle thing. I know it looks kind of weird but I like it." She grinned letting the barbell stick out between her teeth.

"Is that really in your tongue?" Fred asked leaning in really close eyeing her mouth.

"_Wow, he is cute. Smells nice too."_ Niki thought, as she felt almost weird with him so close. She quickly collected herself and smiled. "Yep, right thru it. Before you ask, no it didn't hurt. I mean it swelled up a bit for awhile but that didn't last long."

"Whoa, show me!" Fred exclaimed as he leaned in even closer. Charlie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Fred, you are taking up her personal space, let the girl breathe." Charlie grinned not doing to well to hide the fact he wanted to see too.

Niki laughed at them both. "Thanks Charlie. I'll show you Fred, but you have to promise not to try and take it out while I'm not looking. Don't give me a look like you don't know what I mean. Don't try and use magic on me to get it out." She playfully scolded as she began to take the ring out. As she pulled it out and showed the hole, Fred and Charlie's eyes got as big around as dinner plates. She grinned then put it back in. "See told you it went all the way thru."

"Bloody hell, do that again." Fred almost commanded with an evil look in his eye. Ideas of good jokes for the shop were flying quickly into his brain.

Niki shook her head no with a grin. "Nope, it stays in. I've lost to many barbells that way. Besides I'm sure what ever you are thinking you can do it with out me having to take my ring out again." She winked at the shocked look on Fred's face.

"You saw the look too huh?" Charlie asked some time later. Nicole had asked him about his job and they had been spending the time discussing dragons and the different myths about them.

"Oh yeah, he didn't do to well to hide it." She chuckled moving a piece of hair from out of her face. "I saw the look in George's face to, when he was talking to Tashona about muggle based jokes."

"Your friend has a lot of good ideas, even if I can hardly understand her. She talks so fast." Charlie laughed.

"That she does, and you think she is bad this time you should see her when she is hyper on candy." Niki snickered to herself. _"That would really scare these people."_

"She can't be any worse then the twins can she?" Came Harry's voice from beside Niki. _"Something is very strange about these two girls. That Shona girl seems so amazed by all the little tricks Fred and George can do and Nicole seems to know a lot about the Burrow, and says she has never been here before."_ Harry was very suspicious about them, Nicole knew too much and it seemed Tashona knew too little.

Niki snorted. "Ha, you have no idea! She is bad; she gets hyper off of cranberry juice. I have to admit I would love to see those three hyper together. I mean if they are this fun when they are not, I am assuming the twins are not hyper, they should be a blast to watch." Niki grinned leaning up against a fence post.

"That is a scary thought." Harry mumbled. He had started to watch Shona and the twins; they were frighteningly alike in their since of humor.

"You've no idea Harry, no idea." Niki whispered into his ear. "Oh, and we are not bad people, we are not evil people we are just some what lost people. So could you please keep your bad thoughts and negative vibe to yourself?" Nicole continued to whisper, catching an odd look from Harry. "Don't ask me how I know what you were thinking or even feeling, I don't know I just can. I can see into everyone's thoughts, it is starting to freak me out." She looked into his green eyes hoping he would believe her.

Harry's moth was hanging half open, how had she known what he was thinking. She said she didn't and by the look in her eyes he believed her. "I can see how it would. It seems Shona isn't too bothered with such a gift." Harry whispered back.

Niki looked over to her friend and nodded to Harry to fallow her. They walked to a quite patch of ground and sat. "Well my family has always a sort of gift for this kind of thing. Empathy; being able to feel people's feelings or pain. I just never knew I could have the gift this strongly, I mean I never used to be able to read thoughts. This is weird." She sat with her head on her knees; she wasn't sure why she was able to tell Harry these things. Maybe it was because she felt so close to him, she had read the books so many times she knew him well enough.

Harry nodded looking her in the eye with a sort of stern semi-understanding. "What wizarding family do you come from?" He blurted out.

It caught her off guard; she hadn't expected him to ask that. She should of known he would though. "Um, well, that is sort of hard to explain, and I am sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Niki scratched the back of her head nervously.

"You would be surprised what I would believe." Harry answered in a monotone voice.

"Right, of course you are Harry Potter after all." Niki sighed saying it more to herself then him. "You want to know the truth or a sort of half truth?"

"The truth, all of it." Harry's face was stern and not understanding. He was waiting for this he knew there was something up.

"Well, um, me and Shona aren't from any wizarding families and we aren't muggle born. We are not even from this, I guess you would call it a dimension." Nicole was starting to sweat now.

"What do you mean?" Harry was getting curious despite himself.

"Well, where we are from all of this; you, your friends, family, the entire world as you know it, muggle or magical. It is just a story, a book, well a number of books. Written by a woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. I mean they have made movies based on the books, there are toys and cloths, posters, you name it. Yet, there is no wizarding world, not where we are from." She could not believe she was saying all of this.

"You can not be serious?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I'm not, I can prove it. Ask me anything, something about you or something you think no other person would really know." Nicole was serious now.

"_I'll humor her."_ Harry thought, still not buying it. "Okay, what is my middle name?"

Nicole sighed. "You could of picked a harder question then that. Oh, well. Your name is Harry James Potter, named after your father. Your mom was a muggle born named Lily Evans, who had a sister named Petunia. You lived with them since you were a year old, they told you your parents died in a car crash. Your uncle Vernon has a sister that they force you to call Aunt Marge, you blew her up, inflated her, when you were 13 because she called your father a lazy lay about drunk and was referring to your mom in a bad way, saying she was just like a dog. You are not going back to Hogwarts for your seventh year because, one you don't have to and two you feel you have no more reason too. All those you cared about are dead, Sirius Black-your god-father, both your parents, and Albus Dumbeldore-a man you considered something of a protector." Nicole took a deep breath watching the color drain from his face.

"How do you know all this?" He felt sort of ill.

"I told you it is all in the books. I mean I couldn't even tell you Hermione's middle name or her parent's names for that matter, they were never mentioned. I only know a few things about the Weasleys or Remus Lupin and the other members of the order because of the books. I mean they are all called Harry Potter and the whatever. I mean it is seen thru your eyes." Nicole was whispering now, she was feeling uneasy.

"What about that Death Eater story you told? Was that just a lie to cover up all this?" Harry was still uneasy but he couldn't help but buy it, she knew too much. "What about Tashona?"

"Oh, she never really cared to want to read the books, that is why she is so in awe about all of this, I think she will want to read them if we ever get home." Niki half smiled and saw that Harry almost grinned. "Anyway the Death Eater story isn't a lie, I was somehow pulled into your world and wound up in a dark room with Snape standing over me."

"Snape!" Harry yelled but quitted his voice from the look he got from Nicole.

"Yeah, don't worry I broke his nose. He fixed it though, but if I see him again I'll break it again this time for you." Nicole half smiled thinking of all the ways she wanted to hurt Snape.

"Not if I get to him first you wont." Harry said clenching his fists.

Niki took hold of his hands in hers with a sorrowful smile. "Yeah I know, there is more to this tale though, Voldemort was there, he knows about me and Shona. He even knows how we got here and how to get back. I don't know how he knows these things, but they are true. Here, at least, Shona and me have gifts. Powers we can use, that is how we wound up here. It was the only safe place that I could think of right off hand, I didn't know what they were going to try and do to us, so I made Shona think about this place and we ended up in the kitchen."

Harry had listened to all of this but his gaze was at his hands, she was real she was warm to the touch and everything. When he looked up he saw that saddened pleading look and he simply nodded.

Niki smiled and hugged Harry around the neck. "I'm so glad you believe me! Please don't tell anyone though, not yet. I mean you can tell Ron and Hermione and even Ginny, but no one else. You'd tell them anyway." She grinned a sheepish grin.

Harry gave a sheepish grin as well. "You do know me."

**AN: Sorry these chapters are so short; maybe they will get longer soon! Scratch that, this one was kind long, wasn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4:Wow, the Magic!

**AN: Blah, blah blah! I guess the last chapter was longer wasn't it?**

**Wow, the Magic!**

**!A Safe Place!**

"This is # 12 Grimmauld Place, it is the Head Quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You will be safe here." Harry was telling the two, he knew Nicole already knew all this but Shona didn't.

"Right, seems cleaner then I had expected from the outside." Shona was saying, as she looked around at all the shrunken Elf heads. "Creepy looking heads aren't they?" Shona was poking one of the noses of the heads.

Niki half grinned at Harry who grinned back. "Those are House Elf heads, they got to old to carry tea trays so they were killed, beheaded, their heads shrunk, and then mounted." Niki told Shona, the look she got from Shona was almost funny.

"Were these like servants or something?" Shona asked looking at Niki and Harry with a raised eyebrow. They nodded. "Ah, right, creepy but kind of cute." She said lowly.

Harry half laughed then leaned over to Niki and whispered to her. "So, is it what you expected? Clean huh?"

Niki laughed. "Yeah, a lot nicer since you got rid of that old crone Kretcher, has he died yet?" Niki asked with an evil grin.

"Nope, still half-kicking." Harry groaned. "Why do you want him dead?"

"The same reason you do, I blame him for Sirius' death. I'd have broke his neck the moment I got him by himself." Niki mumbled clenching her fists.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would have, but-" He was about to say Dumbeldore but felt a lump build up in his throat.

"Yeah Dumbeldore kept you from it. He was right to, you would have only lowered yourself to the level of those you hate." Niki said touching his hand gently.

Harry took her hand with a half grimace half smile. "Yeah, I know. It's still hard to not want to."

Niki looked down at her hand and smiled back up to Harry. "Yeah, and it is going to be." She bumped him playfully. "Now show me and Shona around already, I want to see that freaky picture of Mrs. Black." She grinned happily.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hey Shona, come on I need to show you around." He called over to Shona then whispered to Niki. "How old are you two anyway?" He could feel the heat rise in his face.

Niki laughed as Shona came over bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'm 20 and she is 19. Oh, and Shona is single, but of course you are still into Ginny right?" Niki teased.

Harry blushed. "Well, me and Ginny are just friends now." He looked around nervously. "Come on, I'll show you the rooms and stuff. Just be quite in the halls."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah Shona watch your step around here, don't make to much noise you wont like what you see if you do." Niki laughed.

Shony nodded with a laugh. "Right-o! Oh, so you are single Harry, so am I! Can I wear your glasses?" She asked giggling and grabbed Harry's glasses and put them on. "Wow, you are blind!" She laughed again and took a pen from her pocket and drew a messed up lightning bolt on her forehead. "Look I'm Harry Potter! Ohhhhhh FEAR ME!" She picked up an old umbrella from the Troll foot stand and waves it around like a wand. "Poof! Poof! Turn into a toad!" She laughed again.

"Oh god, who gave her candy?' Niki moaned as she tried to get the _wand _out of her hand, also grabbing for Harry's glasses. "Come on Shona give them back to Harry, he needs them to see."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You said she was 19, you sure you didn't mean 9?" These girls were weird, but no weirder then him, he guessed at least.

"I AM 19! But those twins and that Dragon guy gave me chocolate froggy things, they are good. They came with funny cards, I got you Harry!" She exclaimed and pulled the cards from her pocket and showed Harry his card. "See, don't you look cute?" She giggled as Niki finally got the umbrella out of her hand and pulled the glasses off.

Harry blushed a bit as he took his glasses. "Yeah, thanks. Come on lets go." He said turning around quickly and walking on.

"Fred, George, and Charlie gave you chocolate huh? Remind me to have a talk with them later. Now come on Shona we need to look around." Niki sighed as Shona stopped giggling and fallowed looking at her Chocolate Frog Cards as she walked.

"Okay then, so Niki, figured out how to get us back yet?" She asked as she fallowed Harry and Niki down into the kitchen.

"I'm working on it, besides, it seems you are having a lot of fun here. You sure you want to leave?" Niki asked casting a sideways glance at her friend.

"Well, yeah I'm having fun but I still need to get home. School you know." Shona said looking back at Niki then realizing they were in a very large kitchen. "Wow, you could cook for one hundred people in here." She gasped as she looked at the long table.

"Yeah probably, but I don't think we will be." Harry said as he sat down. "Okay, this is the kitchen, the bedrooms and stuff are upstairs, just be quite down the hallway. The pictures like to yell."

"Wow, I wana see that." Shona mumbled.

"No you don't, you get these pictures to yell and it is hard to shut them up, and we don't need the headache right now." Niki said taking a seat by Harry. "Come on Shona, park your butt already."

Shona sat down with a nod and kept looking at her cards. "Right, I'll do my best. So what's for lunch?"

"Food of course." Molly's voice came from the kitchen door. She, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all carrying different kinds of containers. There was also a very wispy looking man standing behind them holding a large carpetbag. "Fred, George set the table. Ginny and Hermione, dears find drinks. I'll heat this up." Everyone set to his or her tasks with little nods.

"Anything we can help with?" Shona asked half standing up.

"No, dear you three sit down and relax." She motioned for the old man to step forward. "This is Mr. Olivander, he makes wands. I'd noticed you two seem to have lost yours." Molly said with a smile.

Nicole simply nodded. "Yeah, we lost them when we were running, besides they were American made and were not that good." Niki half smiled with Shona nodding behind her.

Mr. Olivander grinned, he looked very rough for ware but he still smiled. "Well then young ladies, I may have some wands that can help you. Show me your wand arms."

Niki held out her right arm and Shona did the same. Olivander nodded and began to measure them. "Alright Miss. Jones you can go first. Pick one up at a time and give it a little wave."

Shona nodded and picked one up and wove it around. One of the butterbeer bottles busted. She quickly put it down and nervously picked up another.

Some hours later and four butterbeer bottles, six plates, two vases, and one burnt shirt, Shony had her own wand. It was Ebony, 9 ½ inches, Unicorn tail hair, very wispy, and good for charms. According to Olivander anyway.

Shony was smiling showing George her wand, and him showing her some good spells to use. Some how it got out the truth about her and Niki, Shony wasn't sure how but according to Niki it was something called an Extendable Ear that was the cause. "Okay, so it's one, two, three Vera Verto?" Shony was tapping a mouse that George had summoned from thin air for her. "WOW!" Shony gasped as the mouse turned into a shiny silver water goblet. She picked it up with a smile as she showed Niki, who was busy trying to find her own wand. "Nyk-Nyk check this out! It was a mouse now it is a shiny cup!" She giggled as George turned it back into a little white mouse. Shony took the mouse and began to pet it like a kitty.

"Good job Shony, hey Fred show her how to make people's hair color change, she always talks about having silver hair." Niki said as she picked up another wand and sent Molly's knitting needles flying across the room and sticking in the wall by Harry's head. "Oh shit! Sorry Molly, and Harry." Niki said with a sheepish grin as she sat the wand down.

"Oh, cool one Nyk. You missed Harry's ear by like inches!" Shony giggled teasing her friend. "Acio Needles." She said lazily and the needles came to her and she handed them to Molly, patting Harry on the head with a grin. "Hey Harry, if Nyk keeps this up you might get your ear pierced." She laughed, then seeing the looks she was getting from Harry and Nyk she quickly took on a serious expression. "Kidding, really I am."

Niki stuck out her tongue at Shona as she picked up yet another wand, a strange sensation passed thru her body and the hairs on her arms stood up. "Mr. Olivander, I think this is the one for me." She said as she waved it limply and summoned Fred's butterbeer from out of his hands. She grabbed the butterbeer in the air with a smile at Fred. "Thanks Fred, I was thirsty." She winked at Fred then turned back to Olivander.

"Hm, very good choice for you Miss. Murchison. Cedar, 10 inches, Dragon heart string, sturdy, and good for defensive spells and transfigurations." Olivander said as he checked it over and handed it back to Niki.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to be a Animagus." She smiled and showed Shony her wand, then turned back to Olivander. "How much do we owe you?"

"Nothing, on the house, just promise me you will use them to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Olivander said as he headed for the door.

"You have our word sir." Shony said with a nod before she turned back to George and Charlie who were now teaching her hovering charms, it seemed she had come up with some spells of her own. "Now, see all I did was wave my wand like this and say _Usagi,_ and then bam- a rabbit showed up!" Shony was saying as she patted a pretty black rabbit.

"Wow, how did you do that, I don't remember that spell any where I've been." Charlie was saying. "Nice one though."

"Well, Usagi means Bunny in Japanese, so I guess that's how I got one." She smiled as she learnt how to make it disappear.

Niki smiled at Harry as she showed off her wand. "This is great; I just hope it works on the other side. Well, even if it doesn't I hope I can at least bring it back over." She sighed as she sat down in an armchair. "I'm really sorry about the needle thing Harry."

Harry shook his head with a smile. "No big deal, it missed didn't it?" Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione who were playing Wizard's Chess. "Hey Shona, you wana play the next game?" He hollered over to Shona who was busy explaining all sorts of things to Arthur, from her fountain pen to her mechanical pencil.

"Yeah, sure!" She said with a nod to Arthur as she went over and sat across from Ron. "Wow, they talk!" She laughed as the King, Knights, and pawns all bowed to her and said hello.

"Yep, cool isn't it. Just wait till you start taking pieces, they fight one another." Niki said with a grin as she sipped some warm tea.

**!The Following Day- Harry's World!**

"HALF BLOOD SCUM! FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS!" Mrs. Black yelled at the top of her lungs, Tonks and Lupin had shown up and Tonks accidentally knocked over the troll leg again. "DIRTY BLOOD! FILTH!"

Nicole ran over and began to help pull the curtain closed with Lupin, Harry, and Fred. "Shut up you old bag!" Nicole yelled as they all pulled.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME! FREAK OF NATURE!" Mrs. Black bellowed at Nicole.

"Oh, that does it!" Niki yelled and pointed her wand at the curtains with a frown, all the men stepped back. "SILENCE YOU OLD BAG!" She yelled again, a bright red light shot from her wand; Mrs. Black's portrait grabbed her throat and fell silent. "Much better. That was not necessary!" Nicole mock gasped as Mrs. Black made a rude gesture just as Nicole and Fred pulled the curtains closed around her.

"Nice one Nyk." Fred panted. "I don't know what you did, but you shut her up. We can't seem to." Fred smiled weakly.

"Yes, how did you manage that?" Lupin asked as they walked back into the sitting room up stairs with the others.

"Not sure, I just wanted her to shut up so badly." Niki sighed as she entered the sitting room and plopped down in a chair next to Shony, who was talking-again- to Charlie about dragons and all sorts of magical things.

"I still don't get how you call those little goblin-imp things elves. I mean come on, they are little midgets." Shony was asking as she drew a picture, she wouldn't let anyone see.

Hermione huffed and cast a cross look at Shona. "Don't call them that."

"Chill out Hermione, she didn't really mean it in a derogatory way. Right Shona?" Niki said rolling her eyes at Hermione's back._ "Hermione is really big into house elves and their rights. So be careful what you say around her."_ Niki thought, somehow knowing Shony would receive the message.

Shona nodded. "Yeah, didn't mean anything by it, really." _"Even if those things are almost as ugly as sin."_ She thought to herself. "See, where we are from this is an elf." Shony said showing an old picture she had drawn.

Charlie looked at it closely. "Nice picture, but elves here don't look like that. They look like those heads and they are three feet tall and they look nothing like Goblins." Charlie said as he summoned a picture of a Goblin, an Imp, and a Pixie out of thin air. "This I what they look like here."

"Man those goblins look creepy, the imps are kind of ugly, but the pixies are cute." Shony said looking closely at the pictures.

"Cute? How do you get cute out of that?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Shon' is special, she finds some of the ugliest things cute. She is just a freak that way." Niki laughed teasing her friend. Niki looked down at the sweater she was learning to make, well use magic to make. It actually looked like a real sweater. "Hey Fred, what do you think? Does this look like a real sweater, or is it just me?" She floated the needles and sweater up to eye level.

"Yeah, looks good, what is that on the front though?" Fred asked tilting his head to one side.

"Oh that, just something between me and Shony." Niki smiled as she let the sweater and needles float back down. She looked sideways at Shony with a grin. She had knitted chibi heads of Shony and her giving peace signs.

"Looks cute I think, like little heads or something." Ginny said looking closely at it.

"They are, it is called _Chibis_ it means minis. They are sort of like a cartoon like likeness of me and Shona." Niki said with a smile.

"I can kind of see it, I mean if I hold my head like this, stand on one foot, and close one eye." Fred teased.

"Ha ha Fred. You be quite or I'll make you a sweater too." Niki pouted as she tossed an unused roll of yarn at Fred's head.

**AN: How did you like this chapter? I know it isn't the best in the world, but hey I'm workin' on it!**


	5. Chapter 5:Can We Stay?

**Can We Stay?**

**!Real World-moments after the two had gone into the book! **

"_Why aren't they answering the phone?"_ Nicole's mom asked herself. _"I guess they are online or something. Oh, well I'll just call back. I know I just got done talking to Niki five minutes ago, butI just remembered something Amber wanted me to tell her."_ She sighed and hung up the phone. "I'll just try back in an hour or so.

**!HW-still in the sitting room, just hours later!**

"Do you think your parents will start missing you soon. I mean you've been here for a day and a half." Lupin was asking as he sipped his tea. Niki was adding the finishing touches to a different sweater, Shony was making Charlie sit still while she started to draw him out, and everyone else was doing their own thing really. Lupin looked over and caught Harry's eye, he seemed to be watching Niki closely, and so was Fred for that matter. George seemed fascinated by Shona, Ginny was talking with her mother, Arthur had gone to work, and Ron was finishing his summer work with Hermione's help.

"Well, if my guess is right, not much time has passed in our world. I mean it maybe a day and half here but it is most likely has only been a few minutes up there." Niki was explaining as she finished her next sweater and showed it to Lupin. It was of a wolf howling at a full moon. "Here you go Moony." She smiled handing it over.

Lupin took it and looked it over. "Funny." He half smiled.

"What? Hey in the Native American beliefs the wolf is a very powerful being, it symbolizes strength, unity, and all that. You should be honored, I mean it isn't the best thing in the world to be a werewolf but hey it could be worse." Niki explained with a grin.

"How is that?" Lupin asked laying the sweater in his lap.

"You could be a Vampire or hey a Werefish!" Niki laughed.

Lupin couldn't help but laugh, he nodded and slipped the sweater over his head. "Well, at least it fits. Tonks what do you think?" He turned to face Tonks.

"Looks great Remus, what about mine?" She smiled; her sweater had _The Weird Sisters_ written across it in really neat writing, it was also sort of a tye-dye.

"Nice, brings out the pink in your hair." Lupin smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Niki smiled and got up and walked over to Harry, who was leaning up against the wall. "It's nice to see him smile isn't it? He looks healthier also." Niki asked watching Tonks come over and sit next to Lupin taking hold of one of his hands. Something shinned on her left hand. "What's that? Are those two?" Niki asked.

Harry looked closely. "Seems like a wedding ring doesn't it. Maybe they are." Harry was shocked but happy for Lupin.

"Yeah, well good for them, I wonder when they plan on telling everyone. I mean it looks like an engagement ring to me, so I guess they aren't married yet." Niki giggled leaning against Harry. "What about you Harry? Going to go back out with Ginny yet? My opinion is you should, that is just me though." Niki grinned.

Harry flushed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "No, me and Ginny are just friends now, and it is gonna stay that way."

"Well okay then, it is probably for the best anyway, but hey when you do find a girl you like let me know! I can see if she likes you back!" Niki bumped her hip up against his as she walked over to Fred who had waved her to come over.

Harry could feel himself blushing so he looked away from everyone. "I already like someone." He mumbled to himself.

"What's up Fred?" Niki asked as Fred, George, Charlie, and Shona were leading her to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"What is up with you and Harry?" Shona asked flat out, she wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"Nothing, just friends, what is up with you and Charlie?" Niki asked casting a look at Charlie who grew pink in the cheeks.

"Nothin' at all." Shona said getting pink in the face too. "I was just drawing his picture."

"Right, for the last day and a half you have been drawing? I thought you just stared an hour ago?" Niki grinned evilly as Charlie and Shona got even pinker in the cheeks.

"Anyway, what was with the wolf sweater thing?" Charlie coughed trying to change the subject.

"Just a nice sweater is all." Niki laughed as Fred began to laugh too.

Fred leaned over to Nik and whispered to her. "What about George, he seems to stare an awful lot at Shona too doesn't he?" Fred snickered.

Niki felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt Fred's breath on her neck, she quickly shook it off. "Who knows, Shona is a big flirt." Niki whispered back, not meaning to lean so close.

Fred turned around and was nose to nose with Niki. "Yeah I noticed." He grinned as Niki took a step back. _"She is kind of cute, sexy eye too." _He thought to himself. He realized that George, Charlie, and Shona were so busy trying to change the subject they hadn't noticed that he and Nik were not listening. He stepped closer to Niki grinning.

"You're just as bad Fred." Niki said trying to lean back but not make it so noticeable. She could feel her face grow hot. _"Damned redheads!" _She cursed silently.

Fred grinned in mock innocence. "Whatever do you mean? I am no flirt."

Niki snorted a laugh. "Ha, what a lie. You are too, and don't even try to play the innocent look, I know better." Niki poked Fred in the cheek with one finger. _"Just a book, just a book. Not real, right? He feels so real, he looks so real. He smells so good, er, real." _She was at war with herself, she knew better, she knew she did, didn't she? While she was having a war inside herself she hadn't noticed how close Fred had really gotten. When she looked up she was so close to him she could almost count his eyelashes. "What?" She asked nervously as she stepped back.

"Nothing." He replied with an evil grin. "Come on lets go for a walk." He said with a singsong voice, catching Niki completely off guard. He took her hand and led her away from the others.

"What are you playing at Fred?" Niki asked when he finally let her hand go. "What is going on inside that twisted little head of yours?" Niki had her hands on her hips now. _"God bless Molly."_ She thought; Molly had helped the girls get some money to buy new cloths so they didn't have to wear the same stuff over. She was now wearing a pale blue tank top, faded denim jeans, and her sneakers, just with fresh socks. Shony, it seemed, could fit into Hermione's cloths so Hermione lent her some.

Fred blushed but quickly calmed himself down. _"Come on man, you are right here. Kiss her already!" _He kept telling himself, but another little voice inside his head was telling him other wise. _"No, don't. It isn't right; if she wanted to kiss you she would let you know. Wouldn't she? Be the gentleman, no matter how hard it is for you not to pull a prank you can be a gentleman."_ The since able voice kept saying. "Nothing, honest. Just thought you might want to be spared having to watch my brothers act like they aren't both crushing on your friend." Fred said with seriousness in his voice.

Niki laughed out loud. "True, it was getting pretty sad.

"So, any way I think that cloud looks like a bunny with wings, don't you George?" Shony was saying then she turned around to see what Niki and Fred thought. They had started to stare out one of the windows. "Hey where did those two run off to?" She looked around for a moment then shrugged.

Charlie looked at his watch. "Oh dear, I have to get going. I have to get back to work." He moaned as he began to head into the sitting room and grab his cloak.

"Oh, well see you around then." Shony said with a smile.

"Yeah, later Charlie." George replied watching his brother run down the steps. "So, you thirsty?" He asked with a grin.

"Actually yeah I am." She replied and playfully took George's arm into hers. "Lead the way!" She grinned.

George smiled and led the way down stairs, with a lifting feeling in his stomach he just knew would start to make him float.

"What! Fred, you can not be serious." Niki was sitting on the side of the bed in shock; she couldn't believe what Fred had just asked of her.

"Come on, would it be so bad? Please?" He begged sitting next to her taking one of her hands.

"Fred, we can't stay, not forever. We will have to go back sooner or later." Niki said looking down at her hands.

"I know, but remember you said, a day here is like 1 minutes there right? So you could stay here for a long time and they wouldn't even notice you missing before you got back."

He had a valid point, once she stopped to really think about it. "True, but what if I stayed months here, or even years. When I go back will I look the same way I did when I left, or will I have aged?" She had to think of all angles, not just for her but for Shona as well.

"I don't know, maybe. Come on, at least stay for a little while. Until we can figure this out at the least." Fred had a wanting look on his face, he wanted her to stay, he wanted them both to stay. He couldn't really make them, of course.

"Alright Fred, we will stay for a little longer. I'll give you two weeks, that shouldn't be to long up there." Niki sighed but couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on his face. That sweet smile he got when he was happy, the way his eyes would light up. Damn her weakness for Redheads!

**AN: How did you like it? Not bad huh? Well I hope I can work on Chap. 6! Wow, so many chapters done in so little time, my life must really be boring!**


	6. Chapter 6:A Few Brownie Points

**AN: BLAH BLAH!**

**A Few Brownie Points**

**!A Week in a Magic World, 7 Minutes in the Real one!**

"It's been a week Nik, what have you figured out?" Shona was starting to worry; Nik had forgotten to fill her in on her discovery. Of course it wasn't Nik's fault, she had been running around a lot lately learning to fly a broomstick and everything. It seemed Niki had other thoughts on her mind to, she and Fred were hanging out a lot and she and Harry seemed to have some sort of friendship thing growing.

"Well according to what Remus, Molly, Fred, and I have come up with it has only been seven minutes in our world, so stop worrying. You haven't missed anything, and I'm pretty sure you won't miss school or your parents. I bet they are still out buying food as we speak." Niki smiled as she sat outside the Burrow watching some birds fly by.

"Only seven minutes? Wow, I guess I can stop worrying so much then. I thought I'd miss school, but seeing as how it is only the middle of July there and the end of it here, I should be fine. Right?" Shona flopped down on the grass beside Niki finally being able to breath again.

"Yep. Wait, the end of July? Harry's birthday should be coming up, if I haven't missed it!" Niki jumped up quickly and ran inside to find anyone, other then Harry of course.

"What, who's birthday?" Shona said only half listening; Crookshanks chasing a gnome around the garden had distracted her.

"Oh, so I haven't missed it? Thank God!" Niki sighed leaning against the wall. She was talking with Hermione up stairs in Ginny's bedroom

"No, not yet, it isn't for a few more days. Did you want to get him a gift or something?" Hermione was kitting elf hats again.

"Well, yeah, though I wouldn't know what to get him. I mean, I can't rightly get him books, he doesn't need them anymore." Niki rubbed the back of her neck; she hadn't slept well that night so there was a huge knot in her neck.

"You could always make out with him." Came Fred's voice as he poked his head inside.

"Oh, shut up you. Last I checked you wanted me to do that to you." Niki teased still rubbing her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Hermione asked looking up finally.

"Nothin' just slept wrong is all." Niki sat down in the chair in front of Ginny's desk. "There is just something uncomfortable about having to sleep on a hard cot." Niki sighed trying to pop her neck, and then she felt someone's hands on her neck. "Whoa?" She turned to see Fred rubbing her neck. "Okay, what do you want Fred?"

"Nothin', just felt like being nice is all." He said with a grin, still rubbing her neck. _"Maybe I can win some 'brownie points' as Shona puts it by doing this."_ He thought with a smile.

Hermione laughed as she sat her knitting needles down and walked out of the room "I think I'll leave you two alone." She giggled with a wink as she closed the door behind her.

"Shut up 'Mione." Niki hollered after her, hearing Hermione yell that that wasn't her name. "Boy, when did you learn to do this?" Niki asked turning her attention back to Fred.

"Sort of had to, Quidditch is a rough sport. So have I won any brownie points?" Fred asked stopping rubbing her neck to look down at her.

"Ha, I knew you were up to something." Niki felt her neck and felt the knot gone. "You have won some points though." Niki laughed as she stood up and looked at Fred. "Would you like to cash them in now, or wait till you earn more?"

"Now, would be nice." Fred beamed rubbing his hands together.

"Well, okay then." Niki grinned and kissed Fred on the cheek. "There, you just cashed them all in. What a shame huh?" With that she left the room laughing.

Fred watched her leave with a pout on his face. "No fair."

**!A Birthday Surprise!**

"Did you finish it Shona? We have to have it wrapped before he and the others get back." Niki was saying as she paced the living room of the Burrow.

"Chill Nik, it is done. Took a while for Lupin to track down what I needed but I did get it done, thanks to Hermione and Molly they added the final touches." Shony was saying as she summoned pretty wrapping paper to wrap around the gift. "You sure he will like it?" Shony looked over to her friend who FINALLY stopped pacing.

"Oh he will. I just hope it doesn't upset him, you make him get teary eyed. I would fell kind of bad." Niki said looking around. "Okay, now that that is wrapped we need to decorate. Get your wand ready." Niki laughed as she stood up.

Shony nodded as she placed the gift with the others and readied her wand. "Alright, so how we doing this. A lot of decorations, or only a bit?" She knew Nik, she would go with a lot, but she didn't mind she liked a lot of balloons and stuff too.

"You already know, so lets get to it." Niki smiled as she began to wave her wand around sending pretty streamers from the tip of her wand to hang onto the walls. She summoned little baubles and sent them sailing across the room to hang off some of the streamers.

"How do you like my banners?" Shony asked as she hooked the end of it to the top of the doorway. It had Harry's face at each end of the banner with 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written across it with all sorts of funny little pictures and shapes drawn on it.

"Not bad, but what is with all the other stuff?" Niki tilted her head to one side then the other.

"You get to find out with everyone else!" Shony teased as she added the finishing touches to the living room, then went to decorate the kitchen.

"Oh honestly girls, the kitchen doesn't need to be decorated to." Molly sighed exasperatedly trying not to smile.

"Sure it does mum, don't want it to be the only room on the first floor with out anything." Fred laughed as he popped into the kitchen holding two boxes.

"FRED? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Harry and the others, don't tell me he is here already?" Niki gasped as she entered the kitchen behind Shony.

"Calm down, they wont be back for awhile. I told them I had to go to the shop to check on Lee." Fred laughed as he sent one of the packages into the living room.

Shony stifled a giggle as she finished decorating. "Yeah Nik chill, Hermione said they would keep him busy for hours. She also said she would send a signal ahead of them so we knew, remember?" Shony sat down grinning at her friend.

"Yeah you're right, I forgot. Fred, what's that little box?" Niki had just noticed the package in his hand.

"Oh, this? It's for you; Shony said your birthday was this month too, so I thought I'd get you something. George and Charlie should be brining Shony something too, but I'm not supposed to say anything." Fred grinned with a wink.

"Fred, you didn't have to." Niki fought a blush rising in her face. "Working on Brownie Points again are we?" Niki laughed as Fred nodded with a silly grin on his face.

"How'd you guess? I have to make up for the last time I wasted them, I'm gonna save up this time." Fred winked as Errol flew into the window.

"Oh, that poor bird." Niki moaned as she picked up the bird and laid him on the dish drainer. She untied the two packages tied to his leg and handed them to Shony, she knew who they were for. "I thought you said he wasn't allowed to make such trips?" She looked at Molly who was busy topping the cake with her back to them.

"Yes, but they don't seem to listen to well." Molly said off handedly.

Niki looked to Fred and Shony and they all snickered. "So do I get my present now or do I have to wait?" She smiled sweetly at Fred.

Shony grinned as she opened both of hers. "You wait!" She giggled as she looked into one of the boxes, the one from Charlie. "Pretty!" She exclaimed as she held up a pretty necklace with a gold pendant that looked like a dragon's tooth hanging from it.

Niki looked over. "Wow, nice, must be the one from Charlie." Niki smiled looking at her box. "Can I open it yet Shony?" Niki sighed as Shony shook her head.

"No, not till I see my other one!" Shony laughed. She opened George's gift, which was a bit larger and squealed loudly. She held up a pair of earrings and bracelet, the earrings were in the shape of small unicorns and the bracelet had a unicorn standing in front of full moon carved in it, both were silver. "I've got pretties!" Shony yelled putting the earrings and bracelet one. She then draped the necklace over her head.

"Yes Shony very nice." Niki rolled her eyes and began to open her gift.

"Sorry, I didn't pull for a whole jewelry store." Fred teased with a grin.

"That's okay, I have bad luck if I have to much jewelry." Niki laughed. She opened the pretty gold box and looked inside, it was a small mirror attached to a chain. "Wow, pretty. I have a feeling this does something important." She smiled as she put the necklace on and looked into the mirror.

Fred nodded. "Bright one, aren't you? It is a magic mirror; I have the other one, if we are lucky when you go back to your world we can talk to each other thru it. I'm just hoping it works." Fred smiled weakly.

"So do I." Niki grinned standing up and hugging Fred around the neck. "Thank you. You just won a lot of Brownie Points, and if it works you will earn more!" She laughed as she sat back down.

**!A Few Hours Later!**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone yelled as Harry entered the kitchen, the table covered in finger food and one large cake, which was covered.

Harry blushed as Niki ran up and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks everyone."

"Not a problem, do you like the decorations? Me and Shony worked hard on them." Niki smiled still holding onto Harry's shoulders with one arm and using the other to show off the décor.

Harry nodded almost going redder. "Yeah, it's nice." He walked over to the table with everyone gathered around him. _"This is so embarrassing."_

Niki grinned as she stepped back. _"I know. I planned for it to be this way. So don't blame anyone but me!"_ She told him secretly. "Come on Harry take a look at your cake."

"Not just his cake, you and Shony get up there too." Molly smiled pushing the two girls next to Harry as she uncovered the cake. It read: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY-HARRY-TASHONA-NICOLE_

All three of them blushed crimson and mumbled their thanks as they all had to blow up candles one by one. Each time one set of candles went out it was replaced by another set of a different number.

"Come on Harry open your last gift, it is from me and Shony. Well in a way it is from everyone. Come on now, open it!" Niki smiled handing the large package over to him.

"Wow, thanks." Harry said before he opened it. The moment he opened it all the way and saw what it was he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. It was a painted magical portrait of his mom, dad, and Sirius all smiling up at them; looking the way they did before all the awful things had happened. "Nicole, Shony? How did you mange this?" He said thru a knot in his throat.

Niki almost felt herself want to cry. "Well, we talked to Lupin and everyone else we knew who knew them and got a hold of some of the old pictures of them. Shony drew and painted it all, I picked the pictures, and Hermione and Molly enchanted it." She smiled weakly.

Shony nodded beside Niki feeling kind of small. "You don't like it?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no, I love it. I just wasn't expecting anything like this." He quickly rubbed a tear from his eye.

Ginny went over and hugged Harry despite herself. "Oh Harry! It's a nice gift and an even nicer thought. Don't cry you will make us all upset." She tried to smile. She hated to see Harry upset; she still cared about him, and probably always would.

Harry smiled weakly. "You're right, I'm sorry. Thanks everyone." He then whispered into Ginny's ear. "Thanks Gin, thanks a lot." He then slipped an arm around Ginny's waist to give her a half hug.

Niki smiled to herself seeing what had just transpired between Harry and Ginny. "Knew things would turn about." She mumbled to herself before the conversations all around changed.

**!Real World!**

"Shona, we're home!" Shona's father yelled from the kitchen. "Where is she? Ah, well her lose, more ice cream for me." He grinned to himself as he started to dig into the ice cream

"No you don't, put the other food away." Her mother ordered with a grin. "Niki and Shony are probably outside or something, playing on the four wheeler." She figured that was what it was.

**!Harry Potter World, the Fallowing Day!**

"Seems Harry and Ginny have finally come around, about time really." Ron was saying to Hermione as they sat on the grass holding hands and talking.

"Yeah, it is about time. What do you think about Niki and Fred? They seem perfect for each other, and what about Shony she seems stuck." Hermione was tracing circles on the top of Ron's hand.

"Yeah, poor Shona doesn't know which is better. I say she should go with Charlie, they have more in common." Ron was actually being mature about it, well a little bit. "I mean if she gets with George she might forget how to tell him and Fred apart and make a mistake."

"Honestly Ronald, she can tell them apart. She is smarter then she lets on. She is just a more relaxed person then others. I think her and George would make a cute couple." Hermione sighed looking up into Ron's eyes.

"Okay, okay. Relax 'Mione, I was just saying." Ron smiled weakly under Hermione's glare.

Niki and Fred stood hiding behind a shrub watching Harry and Ginny, who seemed rather busy talking about something. "What are those two talking about? I can not believe you forgot to bring the E.E.s Fred." Niki moaned and leaned back against the shrub, admitting defeat.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry." Fred moaned along with her and leaned beside her. "I'll remember next time okay?'

"What if I'm not here next time we can catch them alone? I want to know what is going on with those two!" Niki whimpered and stood up straight and poked Fred in the nose grinning.

"If the mirrors work, I'll tell you all I find out." Fred smiled wrapping his arms around her middle. "Can I cash in my Brownie Points yet?"

Niki rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh, I suppose so." With a wink she leaned in and kissed Fred sweetly on the lips.

"Are we interrupting something?" Came voice from beside them, Fred and Niki both jumped back looking embarrassed. "Hm, guess not." Ginny laughed as she and Harry walked away.

"I'll get them back." Fred mumbled, his kiss ruined before it even really got started.


	7. Chapter 7:A Day in London!

**AN: Thanks for all the great Reviews! Oh, and thank you to Dizzy2381 for the info on Hermione's middle name!**

**!A Day in London!**

"Wow, so this is London?" Shony was looking around everywhere, except where she was walking, as always. "So, where do we go next? I'm hungry."

"Tashona, you just ate an hour ago! Come on you can't be hungry." Hermione groaned looking at Tashona, but smiling.

"Yeah she could, she has a bottomless pit for a stomach. Her and I both." Nicole laughed holding onto Fred's arm with both hands. "It's a shame the ice cream shop in Diagon Ally had to shut down, I wanted Ice cream." Niki sighed.

"Ice cream? Where, I want some!" Shony perked up with a smile bumping into George who was walking in front of her. "Opps, sorry George."

George smiled and playfully threw his arm across Tashona's shoulders. "No problem." He smiled happily. Shony had finally come around and asked him out. He had, of course, Ginny and Niki to thank for it. According to Shony they talked her into it. "Come on, me and Fred needed to stop by the shop anyway, you two can come and have a look, while mum takes care of the shopping for all the little kids." George teased the others.

"I am NOT a little kid!" Ron half wined half growled.

"Calm down Ronald, he was just kidding. Weren't you?" Molly asked casting a glare at George, one only she could do.

"Of course I was Mum." George smiled as they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Couldn't we just have apperated here? It would have been quicker." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry half rolled his eyes, he then turned to Ginny who was holding his hand. "You explain it to him this time."

Ginny snickered with a nod. "Ron, they have never seen London so mum decided to only apperate so far, so they could look around. We told you this before we left, and for every five minutes since we got here."

"Oh, right, sorry I forgot." Ron mumbled looking at his hand, which had Hermione's in it.

"Yeah, of course you did Ron." Hermione giggled.

"Wow, so this is Diagon Ally? Sweet!" Shony gasped as she stepped thru the archway.

Molly grinned at Shony and walked ahead of them. "Now, you all behave yourselves while I go to the bank."

"Hey Shony, go with her, you can see what a goblin looks like!" Niki hollered over at her friend.

"Wow, cool. Can I come Molly?" Shona smiled letting go of George's arm and running to catch up to Molly.

"Of course you can, but I thought George wanted to show you the shop?"

"I can show her later, heck I'll go with you two." George smiled winking at Fred. "Give those two some alone time." He laughed as Fred and Niki blushed pink. He walked up to Shony and his mom and took Shony's hand.

"_Shut up George!"_ Niki yelled at George with a single glare. She then smiled to Fred who was looking everywhere but at her. "What? What's the matter? You weren't planning something were you?" She raised an eyebrow at him as they continued to walk. Everyone else had gone his or her separate ways.

"No, not really, just kind of embarrassing having my mom look at us like she did." Fred rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, that look of, _I know what you two are thinking_. I saw it too, you think her's is bad you should see some of the looks my mom can give." Niki laughed as they turned the corner onto the road that lead to Fred and George's shop.

Fred laughed shaking his head as he opened the door to the shop leading her inside. "Hey Lee, busy day?" He asked as he stepped in and saw his best friend, whose hair was all a mess and was sitting tiredly in the chair behind the counter.

"You could say that, Hogwarts students have been coming in all day, refilling their stock. We've made a killing money wise, but man I'm tired. One of those new jokes of yours, the talking book one, kept fighting me and almost took my finger off. Didn't seem to want to go in the brown paper." Lee groaned rubbing his neck.

"Bad luck mate." Fred frowned as he walked over and behind the counter, leaving Niki to look around. Of course he thought it was great that the books were saleing so well, which would make Shona happy, it was her idea after all.

"Who's this?" Lee asked finally seeing Niki. "Is this the girl you wont shut up about?" Lee's eyes lit up and so did the grin on his face.

Fred stamped on his foot and shook his head. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"No no, don't shut up. What has he been saying about me?" Niki grinned mischievously walking up to the counter. "I'm Niki by the way, you must be Lee. Fred and George talk of you often." She smiled as she leaned on the counter.

"Nice to meet you." Lee said rubbing his foot. "I don't think Fred wants me saying what he has said."

"Oh, forget about him. I wana know." Niki grinned happily. "You can tell me, Fred wont hurt you. Well at least not while I'm looking anyway." Niki giggled, pushing the strap of her shirt back up over her shoulder.

Fred flushed seeing the bare skin but began to busy himself behind the counter.

Lee snickered seeing Fred's reaction. "Well, he's been saying how hot you are, and how much he wished he could get a chance alone with you. Oh and how badly he wants to snog you!" Lee laughed as Fred wheeled around with his mouth open.

"Damnit Lee!" Fred blushed red when he saw Niki smiling up at him.

"Oh, calm down Fred." She looked back to Lee. "Well, that's rather sweet of him. I know how he feels; I can't get him alone for nothing. It's like they all know we want to be alone, and they flock to us! I'd like a chance to snog him too!" Niki laughed seeing Fred blush but smile.

"See, told you so!" Came Shona's voice from the door. "Told you, she wanted to kiss you just as bad as you wanted to kiss her." Shona laughed out loud, being fallowed by the laughter of George then George himself.

"Brother dear, you should just do what I do. If someone walks in on me and Shony, I kiss her anyway!" George laughed.

"Pardon?" Niki turned around and looked dead in Shony's eyes, who happened to be blushing. "You two have kissed have you? When did you plan on telling me this, I'm your best friend!" Niki crossed her arms across her chest and mock pouted. "I'd tell you, and you know it!"

Shony giggled nervously. "Yeah, well I was going to tell you, but I forgot."

"Forgot my foot! You did not forget, you just didn't want to say anything. I'm hurt, truly hurt!" Niki tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She began to bust up laughing, grabbing her sides. "This is great, little Miss. Shony, snogging. I can not wait to tell my mom!"

"Oh shut up you!" Shony yelled thru a laugh. "At least I can kiss my man!"

Niki shut up right away. "Who says I can't kiss mine?" She put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair to one side. "I just chose to do it in private!"

"Only cause you're to scared to kiss him in front of people!" Shony laughed.

Fred was standing back in a corner listening to this; George and Lee soon joined him. "Those two are scary sometimes."

George and Lee nodded. "Yeah, very scary." They both said at the same time.

"Oh, shut up Tashona! I'll kiss him right now!" Nicole yelled.

"Yeah right, I DARE YOU!" Shony laughed, knowing just what to say to make sure she would.

"Alright then." Niki turned on her heels and marched over to Fred pulling him away from his safe zone. "Hi Fred, you don't mind if I kiss you do you?" She smiled.

Fred shook his head in shock; he could feel the coloring rising in his face. "Nope, not at all." He winked. "Been waiting on you long enough." He then wrapped his arms around her and placed one hell of a kiss on her lips.

Shony smirked. _"You're welcome."_ She thought to herself, watching the two, kiss each other rather passionately. She then heard the tingle of the doorbell as the other Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Molly asked with a slightly embarrassed grin.

Fred pulled away slowly with a big grin on his face; he then turned to the others. "Nope, just finished, for now. We do have work to do."

Niki laughed and nodded. "Yep, so much to do so little time." She walked around the counter and stood by Shony. "Me and Shony have to go shopping for some robes, you all have fun." Niki smiled and grabbed Shony by the arm and walked her outside.

"Man if I knew that was what you all did here, I'd have asked for a job already." Ron laughed some time later. He, Harry, Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, and Hermione were all in the back room. Molly had gone off to finish her shopping.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, maybe I should ask for a job." He winked at Ginny playfully who turned a bit pink.

"You should, then maybe you will kiss me out in the open instead of in the broom shed out back." Ginny teased.

Hermione snickered but stopped seeing the looks she was getting from Ron and Harry. "What? I'm not complaining, I'm not much for kissing out in public."

**AN: Sorry so short! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8:An Unexpected Death

**AN: Just to refresh everyone's memory: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any other reference I use! All I claim is the O.C.s and the plot!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**!Will they Turn!**

"So, what is going on with you and George?" Niki asked as the two waked out of the robe shop, laden with packages.

"Well, the same as you and Fred I'd think." Shony winked holding her own packages. "We are dating. Don't give me that look, I know I said I wasn't interested in guys and wouldn't date one for a long time." Shony said seeing the look she was getting.

"Yeah, I know, but look at you now. Seem to be attached to George's hip. I think it's cute, but what is going to happen when we go back? I mean we may stay gone an hour in our time, but that will be two months in theirs." Niki had started worrying about this herself. She then walked past one of the shops, who seemed to be saleing the same necklaces that she and Fred had. "Wait, I have an idea. Come on."

"What?" Shony said as she was being pulled into the shop. "Oh, I get it, good one." Shony said as Niki showed her the necklaces. "Do you think they will work?"

Niki shrugged handing two of them to Shony. "Who knows, if they do then you will be able to talk to George wont you? My main concern is with the time difference, will it effect how long we can talk."

Shony shrugged. "Don't know, might as well find out right?" Shony then took the necklaces up to the counter and paid for them. "Lets get back, we have all we need now."

Niki nodded and began to walk with Shony back down the road. As they tried to turn the corner they both felt a bizarre pull in their chests. "What the hell?"

Shony's eyes flew open as she saw who was responsible. "Him!" She looked into the face of Snape; they were back in the dark room.

"Not again, damn you slime ball!" Niki yelled falling to her knees as the pull in her chest let go.

"Humph, the Dark Lord thinks you two so strong, and yet you are so easily captured." Snape sneered standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"EAT ME ASSHOLE!" Shony yelled, having about enough of this guys mouth, not to mention his bad breath.

"I'd rather not." Snape replied calmly.

Niki stood, helping Shony to her feet. Neither girl taking their eyes off of Snape. "Yeah, you probably prefer the more masculine sex." Niki snapped. It had the effect she wanted, Snape drew his wand and bared his teeth.

"How dare you!" He yelled thru clenched teeth, but before he could pull off a spell Shony had already disarmed him.

"She dares to say a lot of things she probably shouldn't." Shony said standing with her wand out and her shoulder's squared.

A sneer laugh was coming from a dark corner behind Snape. The person behind the laugh was Draco Malfoy, he stepped out into the light holding Snape's wand. "Sir, you dropped this." He said as he handed Snape back his wand but not looking at him. "I think I know why the Dark Lord wants these two, they seem to have a lot of power when they are prepared for an attack. Of course, they could also be wanted for another reason, but I don't think the Dark Lord remembers how to appreciate a woman's beauty any more." He smirked, as he looked the two up and down, his eyes stopping at both the women's chests.

"Do not speak of the Dark Lord like that." Snape whispered with a sting in his voice; taking his wand, he holds it firm in his hand, still pointing it at the two. "What are you laughing at?" Snape barked at Niki who was snickering.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it funny, the thought of Voldemort ever actually seeing a woman for what she was." Niki smirked. "I also, oddly enough, feel rather flattered that young Mr. Malfoy here can admire mine and Tashona's beauty, thank you." She winked at Draco, not being able to help herself. _"Oh, he is cute. Tom Felton is hot in the movies, but the real Draco, very nice."_ She thought to herself. "What do you think Shona?" She looked at her friend ignoring Snape completely, or so it would seem.

"I'm flattered, at least we know someone in this room knows how to be a man. You know I'm not normally one to cheer for a man that thinks from between his legs, but at least it proves he is a man." She took on an evil smile and winked at Draco. "To bad, I guess Snape here for got what it was like to be a man, that is if he was one in the first place." Shony knew what she was doing, she was pissing Snape off, that was what she and Niki were both doing, foul him up so they could maybe get out.

"Good point Shona, I wonder if he even has the right equipment to be a man, who knows maybe years of not using it, it has shriveled up and fallen off." Niki laughed with a malicious twinkle in her eye. She walked up to Draco, deciding to play her cards the best way she could. "Now this one maybe young, but at least he is a real man." She walked a circle around Draco trailing her fingers across his shoulders and the back of his neck. She stopped behind him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and looking over one shoulder at Shony. "He's also cute too." She leaned closer to Draco's neck and breathed in his scent. "Smells rather nice as well, very manly and sexy." She smirked feeling Draco tense up then relax. She walked back over to Shony passing Snape she pinches her nose. "This one on the other hand, smells like old potion and bad cheese. I don't know if it is his clothes or just his breath!" Niki laughed with Shony laughing right next to her.

"Ah, so you smelt that to? Thank God, at least we know where it came from. For a moment I thought something had died down here." Shony leaned up against Niki and whispered. "I think he is getting pretty pissed, look at his hands."

Niki looked down at Snape's hands, the one wrapped around his wand; the knuckles were turning white, and the one laying at his side was balled into a fist and apparently his nails were digging into his palms, drops of blood were falling to the stone floor. "Oh, look at Snape, seems like he doesn't like what we are saying."

Draco smirked and looked to his old Head of House, "Would you like for me to take care of them sir? I had come down to tell you the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Of course he hadn't really, he just wanted to see these two women, find out what was so great about them.

Snape turned to face Draco a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Fine, keep a close eye on them, make sure they do not escape." With that Snape stormed from the room, leaving Draco with the women.

"_Perfect, this is better then what I had planned. Let me handle this one Shony."_ Niki locked eyes with Shony long enough to make sure she got the message, when she nodded Niki turned her attention back to Draco. "So, you think you can keep an eye on us? How very mature of you to think so, let's just hope you can handle this little task better then you did the whole fiasco with Dumbeldore."

Draco turned a light shade of green. "Shut up, you don't know anything about that." His smirk was fading fast, and he started to feel clammy.

Niki cocked her head to one side with an amused look on her face. "I know a lot about that. You tried to poison Dumbeldore, but ended up poisoning Ron Weasley, bad luck there. Then of course you were supposed to be the one to kill Dumbeldore, to save your family of course, but in the end it was Snape who did it. I'm sure he covered for you too." Nicole took a few steps closer to him. "Of course I don't blame you for not being able to kill Dumbeldore, he was a powerful wizard who, despite your best efforts respected. Even if it were just because of his power, though, I don't think that was it at all. There at the very last moments of Dumbeldore's life, he promised to protect you and your mother from Voldemort's wrath." Niki saw the flinch at Voldemort's name, other then that Draco made no other movement or sound. "You began to lose your nerve, you knew Dumbeldore would help you. He was a muggle lover, if he was so easily willing to help mud bloods, then of course he could help you. Before you got the chance to make a choice though, Snape came rushing in and killed him. Now you have nightmares of that night, of all the pain and death that now stain your hands. You know, it isn't to late to save yourself, maybe even your mother." Niki was standing only inches away from Draco; she could feel his labored breathing on her face.

"Shut up, you don't understand anything." Draco breathed not moving, not being able to move. "The Dark Lord would kill me if he thought I'd even had begun to think if joining the Order. He would kill my mother."

"We can protect you and her, if you would just let us." This was Shony stepping forward and standing by Niki. "Niki has never lied about anything like this, if she says she can help, then she can. We may not be able to hide you inside the Order, but we can hide you." Shony didn't know what she was doing, but she knew it was right, deep in her heart she knew it was right. "Just let us help you, tell us where your mother is and we can hide her with you."

"I-I-I can't!" Draco yelled dropping his head and beginning to cry to himself, more out of anger then anything. He felt a warm hand touch his face and looked up to see Nicole's big brown eyes inches away from his own.

"Yes you can, I know exactly what to do. Just trust us, and tell us where she is. We will take you to her and then take you both to a safe place." Niki's eyes were soft and gentle as she gently brushed away the tears from Draco's face. "I promise she will be safe."

Draco looked at them both, his eyes full of tears, and his hands relaxing. All he could bring himself to do was nod, and with a flash of light and an evil cackle he was stone dead, his body swaying then falling backwards.

"No!" Shony yelled her eyes getting large as she watched the lifeless body of Draco slowly fall to the stone flagon floor.

"He should of known better, I would not have let him go. He is a Death Eater, or he was one." Voldemort stepped from the shadows of the door fallowed by Snape. He had not sent for Snape and knew something was wrong the moment Snape said Draco's name. "Nice show I must say, you would have made Dumbeldore proud, you and your empty promises."

"They were not empty!" Shony yelled then looking over to her friend whose face was white and whose eyes had not left the face of Draco. "They weren't were they?"

Niki slowly shook her head, "No Shony, they weren't." She slowly brought her head up to stare into Voldemort's empty red eyes, then her eyes went to Snape who stood in the corner with a smug look of satisfaction. "I pray I am the one that causes your slow and painful death Serverus Snape!" She growled clenching tight to her wand; she turned to face Voldemort again raising her voice. "I pray I am in the world when the prophecy is fulfilled and Harry Potter DESTROYES YOU!" With a loud crack noise she and Tashona both were gone from the room.

"What does she know of the prophecy?" Snape asked more to himself then to anyone.

"I'm sure she knows it all." Voldemort was smiling then he looked down at the body of Draco, still smiling. "Snape take this boys body to the center chamber and call all my Death Eaters, including this boys mother. We shall show them what happens to those that lose faith, no matter how young."

**!The Burrow!**

"Nicole!" Harry yelled as the two women fell into a heap outside in the Weasley's yard. "Tashona, oh dear God what happened?" He ran to them and knelt down beside them, checking their pulse. "Thank God, they are alive." He looked over his shoulder and saw the twins. "FRED! GEORGE! Get over here quick, I found Shony and Niki!" He yelled loudly not leaving their side.

"You found them? Thank God, are they alright?" Fred asked as he ran over to them, fallowed quickly by George. He saw Harry nod slowly not moving from the heap of bodies.

Nicole began to stir slowly, thankful she and Shony had gotten away, but she could still fill the tears in her eyes. She began to cry as she felt Shony move beside her. "He-he-he just killed him right there. He was going to come with us, and he was killed. Hi-hi-his face." She mumbled and cried.

"Nicole, who killed who? Whose face?" Fred asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Draco, dead, he was going to leave with us. He was a good person, really good. He-he-he did it to save his family." Shony was mumbling and rocking back and forth in George's arms, only half crying she was in such a state of shock she could barely do that much.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? Where did you see him?" Harry said a bit to forcefully. He then softened his tone seeing the glares he was getting from the twins. "Where was he? Was he killed by Voldemort?"

Niki and Shony both nodded, then Niki spoke up. "Don't hate Draco, Harry. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, he was forced to do it, he just wanted to save the ones he loved. You of all people can understand that, can't you?" Niki looked deep into Harry's eyes, her own looking foggy due to the tears still within them. She then buried her face in Fred's shirt. She hadn't realized she had grabbed Tashona's hand, but she wasn't about to let go.

Harry swallowed hard, seeing those two in such a state destroyed any thoughts of hatred for anyone but one person, Voldemort. They should never have seen that, he was going to make Voldemort pay for this pain.

"Don't blame him Harry!" Shony yelled before she fainted and was carried into the house quickly by George.

Niki looked up into Harry's eyes, pleading with him. He nodded, and she knew what it meant, he wouldn't blame him. Seeing his nod, she herself passed out and was carried inside by Fred.

"I'll do my best not to blame him for all of this, only for you two. Only for you two." He mumbled as he stood up and began to walk back into the house.

"What happened to them?" Molly shrieked as she saw Fred and George lay the ashen-faced girls down in two beds up stairs, where she had been cleaning.

Fred and George did their best to explain what they could figure out; when they had finished Molly was just as pale as the two girls. "Sit down mum, they will be okay. They are just in shock." Fred helped his mother sit while George sat at the edge of Shony's bed rubbing her hair from her face.

"Those poor dears." Molly whispered looking at the two girls, she then quickly got to her feet and headed for the door. "I am going to call Remus and Minerva, they need to be told about this right away. Those two girls need rest, and food when they wake up. Fred, George get some cold water and wash cloths for their heads, that should help too." Receiving the nods from her sons she headed downstairs to send a message to the Order.

**AN: How did you like it? Not bad huh?**


	9. Chapter 9: Waking up in Someones Arms

**AN: Okay, just wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews. Also to say sorry to anyone they may have gotten offended whilst reading the last chapter. I meant no offence to anyone but Snape. Thank You!**

**!Waking Up in Someone's Arms!**

Shony was the first to wake up; not really knowing how long she had been out she began to panic. When she tried to move a hushed voice whispered in her ear.

"Relax Shony, it's okay you're safe." It was George's gentle voice and his gentle touch stroking her hair. "Don't worry about Niki, she is okay. She is still asleep. Are you hungry, I get you whatever you want." George slowly helped Shony sit up.

"I'm thirsty. What am I wearing?" She looked down at herself and she, like Niki, was dressed in a white night gown. "How did I get into this?"

"Mum and Professor McGonagall dressed you both. Your other clothes were covered in sweat. What happened to you two?" George had taken a wet clothe from a basin by the bed and was wiping her face with it.

"Oh, well thank you." She mumbled. "I don't really feel like talking about what happened right, I just want to get dressed and eat something." She threw the covers from over her feet and threw her feet over the side of the bed. "Don't look at me like George, I can not stay in this bed. I've spent most of my life in a sick bed." She groaned as she looked at Niki's pale face, her eyes were closed but her lips were slightly dry. "I hope she is alright."

"She will be." Fred said as he entered the room and sat by Niki's bed taking a wet cloth and moistening Niki's lips with it, then her forehead. "She will be, now you need to get some food in you." He looked to George who stood up with a nod. "We will be downstairs, you better be down there in fifteen minutes dressed and ready to eat." Fred half teased.

Shony saluted him with a weak smile. "Yes sir!" She watched the two leave and close the door then she went to grab some clothes to change into. She kept her eyes on Niki. "God, I hope she is alright. What happened in that room-" She stopped sharply as she saw Niki stir. "Nik? You awake?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be moving if I wasn't." She tried to joke; her muscles were a little stiff from lying in bed so long. "Nice pajamas don't you think?" She smiled as she slowly got out of bed to get dressed. "Please tell me Molly dressed me?"

"Yeah, her and some chick named McGonagall." Shony said as she slipped her shoes on.

"Ah, that's good. For a moment I thought it was Fred, he would have loved a chance to see me in my knickers." She laughed, then seeing the look on Shony's face. "Underwear."

"Oh, right." Shony waited for her friend to get dressed and they went downstairs together.

"Oh thank god, you two are finally awake." Molly came running up to the girls, checking their temperatures and their pulses. "Are you two hungry?" Molly asked finally letting the two go. Before they were allowed to answer they were pushed into the kitchen and gently shoved into chairs.

"Um, well we are a bit hungry. Right Niki?" Shony smiled weakly at Molly's ability to turn into a mother hen at the drop of a hat.

"I'm starved actually. How long were we out?" Niki looked at Molly stretching out a kink in her spine.

"Four days, thankfully we were able to get potions down you." Fred answered as he entered the kitchen; he had apperated into the living room a few moments before.

"Wow, four days. No wonder I feel so thin." Niki joked as Molly piled food on her's and Shony's plate.

"It isn't funny you know, we have all been worried sick about you." This of course was Hermione, who was fallowed by Ginny, George, and Ron.

"I'm touched you care so much 'Mione." Shony teased. "Hey were is Harry?" She looked around hoping to see Harry.

"Oh, he is at Order HQ right now. He said he would be around later to check on you two." Ron sat down between Hermione and Ginny.

"Fhat's bery nice of hum." Shony said thru a mouthful of dinner rolls and mashed potatoes.

"Honestly Tashona, you are gonna end up choking yourself one day. Swallow before you talk." Niki rolled her eyes as Fred sat by her taking her free hand into his. Niki watched at George, at least, sat by Shony. Shony was busy eating with one hand and drinking with the other.

"Wha?" She tried to ask innocently but all she did was shoot corn out of her mouth, it stuck rather nicely to Niki and Fred's foreheads. She swallowed hard. "Sorry, really Niki. That was an accident."

Niki cleaned off her face and absent-mindedly cleaned off Fred as well. "Yeah, I'm sure it was. Just like the last time you shot food out of your mouth at me. I say it is pay back time." Niki grinned and filled her spoon full of mashed potatoes and was aiming to fire.

"Drop the fork." Came Lupin's calm voice. "Eat the food don't play with it." He entered into the kitchen fallowed by Harry.

On seeing the two up and smiling Harry's bad mood, that had seemed to last the whole time they were unconscious, had lifted away. "Good to see you two are getting back to your old ways." He smiled, even though it was hard for him.

Niki smiled back at Harry as she ate the potatoes off of the spoon. "Thanks a lot Harry, we will be back to our good ol' selves in no time!" Niki smiled again, she was watching a floating bucket of water. It was floating nicely over Shony's head.

"Don't even think about Nicole." Molly said with her back to them.

Niki put the bucket back down and pouted. "Bloody Mums, have eyes on the back of their heads no matter if they are wizards or not."

"Ha, you got in trouble!" Shony laughed shaking her fork at Niki's face, it had a piece of stake and kidney pie stuck on it. "You are supposed to be the older more grown up of us two, and look at you." She pointed her fork right at Niki's nose before she popped the bit of food in her mouth.

"If that's the case, I'm really sorry Shony. It must be awful being so childish all the time." Ginny laughed, she laughed even harder when she saw the confused look on Shony's face turn into understanding.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Shony pouted. "George did you hear them?" She looked to George who was laughing and eating at the same time. "Oh, dang it!"

"Those two are acting like what happened four days ago, didn't even happen. What are they playing at?" Ron had taken Harry and Hermione outside for a moment to talk.

"I don't think they are playing at anything Ronald, I think they just don't want to think about what happened. It was so awful for them, they probably just don't want people knowing how much it effected them." Hermione, as always, was thinking very rationally about it all.

"Well, you'd think they'd want to talk about it or something. I mean at least tell the Order what they know." Ron put in leaning on a fence post.

"No, they don't. They told the Order all they knew long before that happened to them. I don't think they found out anything new. Besides, if they won't talk about it with Fred and George they wont tell them Order. They probably just want to put it behind them, and not think on it anymore then they think they have to." Harry had his hands in his pants pockets and was slouching against the wall of the broom shed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean if I had seen something like that, I'd probably have trouble talking about it." Ron finally admitted and began to pull his Chocolate Frog Cards from his pocket and looking thru them.

"Everyone, we hate to do this, but we must get back to our world. I know it is going to seem like forever till we can come back, but we will be back. We just need to check on Shony and mine's families. Now, if what Remus and me have come up with works, Fred and George's mirror necklaces will keep Shony and me up to date on everything. When the mirrors are in use time will slow for whoever uses the mirror here, but Shony and mine's time will stay the same." Niki took a deep breath, she and Shony both were wearing the same clothes they had on when they first got here, and they were clean and mended of course.

"We are going to leave everything of ours here, except for the necklaces and our wands. Don't want to risk someone from this world coming thru to ours, not that it will happen, but we want to be prepared if it does." Shony said as she hugged everyone tightly before stopping at George and hugging him extra tight and kissing him for a brief moment.

Niki had gone about hugging everyone as well, she hugged Harry twice, just for good measure and was now hugging Fred. They kissed each other for a brief moment then pulled away. "Well, see you soon we hope." She finally said as she and Shony stepped away from everyone.

"Bye ya'll see you soon. Keep in touch!" Shony waved as the bright flash of light appeared and they disappeared.

**!Real World!**

"Wow, looks like we made it. Lets go back inside." Shony grabbed Niki's hand and drug her back into the house. They both had figured that her parents would think they had been outside this whole time, so they decided to land just there. It was a bit strange for her to think about it, she was certain the idea wouldn't work, the book was inside not out so how would they end up outside with out the book being there. However confused Shony was it didn't really matter she made it home.

"Yep, looks like my guess was right. Us being in the book and learning magic has affected our abilities outside of it. If I'm right, and I think I am, we were able to end up outside because the magic surrounding us was so strong as we left we were able to get ourselves here." Niki was rather proud of her reasoning. She began to toy with her mirror necklace as she and Shony removed their shoes as they entered the house.

"There you two are, where were you?" Shona's mom asked as she walked out of the back room. "Niki your mom called, she said to call her back." She smiled her usual sweet smile.

"We were outside by the fruit trees, sorry we weren't paying attention if you called us." Niki said covering quickly, she looked over at Shony and saw her nod. "I'm going to go call my mom real quick. See what she wants." With that she went to the phone and called her mother. They talked for about ten minutes then her mom had to go.

"So, how's mommy 2?" Shony asked as Niki entered her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Shony had the sixth Harry Potter book in her lap, it was closed of course.

"She's okay. Huh?" Niki looked down and saw her necklace glowing. "Hello Fred, miss me already? What it's been like ten days for you?" Niki smiled down at the face of Fred in her little mirror, though his face was so small his voice was clear and understandable.

"Yeah, we missed you. George should be giving Shona a ring in a moment." As he said that Shony's necklace glowed. "See, told you." He smiled down at his own little mirror seeing Niki's face in it. "Nothing real big has happened so far, I mean nothing to do with You-Know-Who. The joke shop is doing rather nicely though, those books of Shony's are saleing like hot cakes." Fred smiled thinking of all the cash.

"That's great to hear, both of the bits of news are great to hear. Anything in the Prophet about Malfoy's death?" Niki frowned a bit as she watched Fred shake his head. "I didn't think there would be, to the rest of the wizarding world he wasn't anything but a Death Eater."

For the next hour and half the four talked, it seemed Fred and George when in the same room just like Shony and Niki. Lupin's guess was right, it was like the time in Shony and Niki's world matched up with the time in Fred and George's world, or maybe it was the other way around. None of them really cared, they were just happy to talk to one another.

"Hey, we have to get going. Things we need to do, hope to talk to you again, bye Niki." Fred said with a smile, and a bigger smile when Niki kissed her mirror.

"Bye Fred, see you soon." She smiled as the mirror's magic turned off. "Just not soon enough." Niki looked at Shony, it seemed they both said the same line at the same time. They both broke into fits of giggles at the thought of how they were acting.

"What are you two giggling about?" This time it wasn't Shony's mom, it was her grand-ma. The one she and Niki called Grand-ma Lu.

"Grand-ma Lu!" Niki squealed as she hopped up and hugged her, being fallowed by Shony. "We were just talking about something funny." Niki smiled.

"Oh, that's good. I just came by to talk to your mom. So, can't wait till school starts Shony?" Grand-ma Lu asked with a smile.

"Nope, can't wait. It should be fun." Shony smiled as she remembered to stow her and Niki's wands in a safe place.

Some time later Shony and Niki were laying on the floor in her room, both were making things fly around the room with their wands, and if Niki was being anything like Shony was being, Niki was thinking of Fred like she was thinking of George. "Can we go back yet? Come on, you know it's been so long for them. It's been two months!"

"I know, and it's only been an hour for us, and I'm going just as crazy as you are. Well, we could go, your parents wont be home for another couple of hours so we wont be missed." Niki sat up and looked as Shony as they both floated their items back in their spots.

"Yeah, we could be with Fred and George for months and they would never know we left!" Shony smiled as she saw Niki stand up and pull the sixth Harry Potter book from out of her bag. "Yes, lets go!" She smiled as the book opened and the two joined hands, they both found it more of a security for themselves if they were together wherever they ended up.

**!Harry Potter World!**

With a bright flash of light they were inside the up stairs two room loft of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It seemed to be nighttime and the twins were either asleep or down stairs working, a loud bang and the sounds of the twins cursing and the smell of burning hair told the two women that their men were not sleeping.

Niki and Shony turned on the lights up stairs and looked around at the mess. "Bachelors!" Niki moaned and with a few flicks of Shony and her's wands the loft was clean.

"I think we need to add more beetle wings, that should cut back on the fire problem." Fred was saying as he and George climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah, and a little less pepper powder. I just hope my eyebrows grow back, I'd hate to have to use magic to do it, it seems to want to grow back funny when I do it that way." George was saying until he bumped into the back of his brother. "Hey? What's the hold up?" He pushed past his brother and saw the shinny and clean loft. "Wasn't this a pigs mess when we left?" He asked looking around at their home.

"Yeah, it was." Fred pulled out his wand with George fallowing. As they entered the loft and turned into what was supposed to be a dinning room, they had never used it for it, they saw a big beautiful dinner table sat with six chairs but only four plates, four goblets, and four sets of silver ware. Candles were lit on the table and steaming bowls of food and chilled bottles of drink were placed around the sitting places. "What in the hell?"

"Miss us?" Shony asked as she stepped out, she was wearing a pretty blue-fringed shirt and clean low cut blue jeans. "Thought you two might be hungry."

"We hope you are at least." Niki said walking up next to Shony, she was wearing a matching outfit except her shirt was green.

"NIKI!" Fred yelled as George yelled for Shony. He ran to Niki throwing his arms around her and lifting her in the air spinning her around. "You're here, this is great! God, I've missed you so much, thought I'd go nuts before I saw you again." Fred had put her down but still hadn't let go. Niki had, of course, wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and was smiling up at him.

"Fred, you are already crazy. Still, it is nice to know you missed me so much. I missed you to, it may have only been an hour for me but it felt like forever anyway! What about you two?" She turned to look at Shony and George and her mouth dropped open. "Never mind, we can see how much you two missed each other." Niki grinned turning back to Fred.

George hadn't even bothered with picking Shony up, he hugged her once and not letting her go, planted a big kiss on her. The longer they didn't pull away the more passionate the kiss got. Neither he nor Shony were to concerned with talking at the moment, and if Niki had a problem with it she would just learn to get over it.

Fred laughed at his brother before he looked back at Niki. "Shall we give them some space?" He smiled as he led Niki into the dinning room. "I like what you did here, looks good. Looks homey." He smiled, then seeing that they were truly alone fallowed in George's footsteps.

All four of them ate dinner and cleaned up the meal together, Fred and George showed them to the two rooms, they had agreed to sleep in the living room.

"We aren't tired so if you two want to sleep in your own beds it's okay." Shony was saying as they all sat on some of the nice furniture in the living room. For a couple of pranksters their house was nice, it was colored in shades of gold, reds, and browns. Very nature looking, it even had a bit of green, very nicely done.

"No, we said you two would get the beds. So you two get the beds." George said as he wrapped his arms around Shony's middle while they half laid half sat on one of the sofas.

"So sweet." Niki teased with a grin. "Didn't know you had it in you." She was looking down at Fred, he had his head in her lap and she was brushing his hair with her fingers.

"You know us, we try." Fred smiled up at her, hugging her leg with his arms. "God, I missed you." He whispered up to her.

Niki smiled sweetly down at him. "Yeah, I missed you to." She kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep."

The next morning Shony went to roll over and found her path barred by a larger body, George's body. She didn't jump, she looked around seeing that she and he had fallen asleep in the living room on the sofa right along with Fred and Niki. She knew nothing had happened so she simply cuddled up close to George's chest and buried her face in his neck. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her.

Niki was the next to half wake up, but the moment she saw who she was with she cuddled closer to him, half balling up and burring her face into the crook of his arm. She wasn't sure how she ended up laying down, last she remember she was playing with his hair. It didn't matter though; she was happy where she was.

Fred and George woke up to the sounds of running water. Fred looked toward the kitchen and saw Niki sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice, so he guessed Shony was taking a shower. "Morning, sleep well?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Slept good, thanks. Coffee?" Niki asked, offering a cup of coffee to Fred, who took it. "I had my fair share this morning. Breakfast is ready go and eat." Niki said pointing to the two plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and two glasses of juice.

"Nice!" George said as he got up and headed to the table. "Thanks a lot Niki." George said as he began to eat.

"It wasn't just her, I helped." Shony had come out of the shower her hair still slightly wet. She walked over to George gave him a good morning kiss and sat down next to Niki at the table.

"Well thank you to Shona." Fred said as he kissed Niki then sat down at the table and began to eat. "What are your plans for today? Redecorating our house?" Fred teased as he took another piece of toast.

"Nope, we got a letter from the Order this morning they want us all there by noon." Niki said as she finished her juice and stood up, fixing her shirt. It seemed Fred and George had taken the liberty of bringing all of her and Shony's clothes to their house. She was now in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, with a sweater pulled over it. It had started to rain early that morning; after all it was September here.

"Right, I guess we should eat, clean up then get dressed right?" George asked looking at Shony.

"Yeah, that would help." She laughed pulling her hair back into a bun. She was wearing a pair of stretch denim pants, a t-shirt with a _Weird Sisters _logo on the front, and a zip up hoody over that. Neither she nor Niki had put on shoes yet.

After some time, and a few bad clothe choices on Fred and George's part, they were almost ready to go. The twins had to brush their teeth, according to Niki and Shona both, they had food in their teeth and it looked tacky.

"So, your families wont notice you missing if you are here for so long?" George was asking thru a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I doubt it George, they probably wont even notice them missing." Fred was saying, also, with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Niki and Shony rolled their eyes and in unison both said, "Spit!" The two laughed at the timing, and they both seemed to want to jinx the other, but thought better of it.

"Yes Ma'am!" Both the twins said as they spit. They to laughed at themselves talking in stereo.

They finally made it to the Order, and it seemed everyone was happy to see Niki and Shony back. It seemed, other then Fred and George, Harry was the happiest. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't know, but Niki guessed they would find out and she and Shony would be receiving owls from the three.

**AN: That's all for this chapter! Hope it was happier then the last one! LOL! **


End file.
